The Circle
by KinokoKira.i
Summary: The Circle, it revolves around the life after the Winter Cup. Everybody getting together with a new encounter and development - a very heartfelt journey with youthful romance.
1. Akane

**_Author's note:_ Vocabulary and grammar wise, will not be the best.**

** More importantly, this is my first attempt writing a Fanfiction, so bear with me if it does not meet your standard.**

**Italics is used for thoughts and stressing on certain words.**

**I must emphasize that this is just a _draft._**

** This Fanfic _will_ be long-running. **

* * *

><p><em>What a drag…<em>

_Why am I even here, this is just utter rubbish_

The teenager sluggishly dragged her feet towards the local Japanese Inn. Annoyed, irritated it was all evident. Her face was scrounged up with a rather grim expression.

"Akane-senpai! You're finally here, thank you so much for coming!" A girl chirped cheerfully.

_I want to sleep, damn that footling promise._

Apparently,_ the_ certain condition enjoined Akane to heed every request made by Riko. It was unfortunate for her that Riko availed herself to the opportunity, to make use of her. Alas, how unlucky she was.

"Sorry Akane-senpai, for troubling you at this time." Trying to sound as regrettable as possible.

_Is she trying to antagonize me?_

_Sigh_

"No no, I wasn't doing anything anyway." Deciding that haggling with her would be a drag.

Akane, trying to recompose herself being a sweet-natured girl of a placid disposition as she had to be a role model for her, obviously as a _senpai, _she had to be civilized. Decency was inevitable, it was certainly a hassle – such things, she hated it.

"So… What is it that you want, Riko-chan?" Forcing out a friendly gesture.

"You see…the inn ran out of drinks and my team was pestering me to buy it for them…hehe" Riko sheepishly scratch her cheek, laughing it off.

"I see…"

Akane was starting to lose her composure she was now loathing her with passion.

This was definitely a cumbersome gibberish, a complete unadulterated nuisance in fact. That request was patently her making use of her, the ever so _reliable_ senpai . It was irritating.

"Senpai…"

The two girls jerked by the sudden appearance of a particular blue-head.

"Sorry…I saw Akane-senpai and wondered why you were here…" His voice was so low Akane could scarcely hear what he was saying.

"Well if it isn't Kuroko-kun…" Ignoring his question that she did not catch.

_That was surprising_

"Hai senpai…" He answered back with a soft voice.

"Ah Kuroko, Akane-senpai came to visit us because she misses the team!" Riko lied through her breath and cheekily winked at Akane.

_She's definitely provoking me, you wait…_

She clenched her fist tightly but showed very less emotion.

Akane turned her back to them and took off with big steps displeasingly, very much exasperated.

"Senpai, where are you going?" Kuroko chased after her followed by desperate Riko.

"Back" Akane said but was interupted by Riko.

"Back, by back she meant… to the convenient store, she volunteered to buy some drinks for you guys!Right?" Riko struggled completing the false statement finishing it with an innocent smile.

_Why you! I swear I'm going to kill you._

"Is that so? ... I'll follow you then" Kuroko offered to Akane.

"You don't hav- " Riko interrupted her _again._

"Yes, Kuroko you can follow her, a girl can't possibly carry grubs for all the members right?" Riko coaxed Kuroko and Akane and pushed them forward. She looked at both of them with encouraging eyes and a grin from ear to ear – an awfully deceptive one indeed.

_Sigh_

Akane looked up the sky.

_I can never win her with this type of situation…_

* * *

><p>Never had she had such tranquil from a walk or rather such eerie silence. The fact that them both are not a talker was evident in this walk – the air was awkward.<p>

"Senpai, senpai, Senpai!" Kuroko repeatedly called for Akane.

"H-H-hai!" Akane finally heard Kuroko relentless calls.

_He's really hushed_

"You're graduating soon…" Kuroko said gloomily.

_I totally forgot about it, is he sad?_

"Ah… That's true but I'll still support Seirin High!" Sounding as enthusiastically as possible with thumbs up .

"I forgot to congratulate you for winning Winter High, congratulation!" Akane gave a warm smile to Kuroko.

"Thank you senpai…"

"We're here"

Finally, arriving to the convenient store after a lengthy walk but soon after they set foot and entered the store, there was some unexpected guest.

Midorima Shintaro and Kazunari Takao from Shutoku High. Kuroko glared at them for a considerable amount of time.

"Who is that you're with?" Takao broke the silence.

_Me?_

Midorima then shifted his eye and focused on Akane.

_Megane!_

Akane felt nervous suddenly, a slight blush was visible. The intense glare she was receiving was making her all fidgety and restless– he contemplated her profile. Kuroko however, did not fail to overlook her discomfort, it was a rare sight to see her like that.

"This is Akane Ito." Kuroko quickly introduced Akane.

"Akane? I'm Takao Kazunari and this guy here is Midorima Shintaro!" Takao excitedly introduced himself dragging displeased Midorima.

"It's nice to meet you…" Akane promptly said, finally recognising them.

_If I'm not wrong they were completely defeated by Seirin High._

Akane looked up and let out a delusive broad smile.

* * *

><p>As <em>they<em> exited the convenient store it was nearly twilight, the horizon had changed in colour. Four youths, all significantly different in terms of _height – _the most pronounced one was the green-head, hovering the remaining three.

_Why are we taking the same route?_

That was the same question they all had in their mind.

Coincidentally, they were indeed heading for the similar venue.


	2. Heroine

**_Author's note_: Some words are exaggerated to imply emotion but not too loaded.**

** Italics is used for thoughts and stressing on certain words.**

** I must emphasize that this is just a _draft_. **

**Nonetheless, enjoy.**

** English(British) **

* * *

><p>The arrival of yet <em>another <em>unforeseen visitor disconcerted them – too coincidental. It might sound like a complete bollocks, something so absurd, so unrealistic – how can it be so accidental? This was totally unplanned for. It is downright not a day-to-day thing you see everyday – it was rare.

_This is just ridiculous._

Seirin High was having a animated conversation with Kaijo High.

"Kurokocchi~!"

The unexpected dashing blonde boy merrily skipped toward Kuroko direction whilst giving off a very jovial atmosphere.

"Hello." Kuroko replied blankly.

"What's with that response Kurokocchi… It's been a while since we saw each other…"

"Why are you here?" Kuroko asked.

"Holiday~ But I'm surprised you're here too, Midorimacchi!"

"Hai…" Midorima replied gloomily.

The conversation between them went on and to turned out to be a mindless exchange – mostly one-sided. Swiftly, a certain black-head gave a forceful boot on beaming Kise back.

Whilst, all those commotion, Akane had a plan, obviously to escape from this position that she detest – with passion. First, Riko induced Akane to _help_ her at an inconvenient time, during her nap. Next, was this, she is atrocious when it comes to meeting unfamiliar people.

As discreetly as possible, Akane stealthily tiptoed out the room – it was an opening for her to flee, hope was there for her. However, even as inconspicuously she was, she was caught by sharp-sighted Riko. She had a tenacious grip on Akane's arm.

"Where are you going Akane-senpai?" Riko smiled innocently.

_Tsk_

"Who? Who? Who is that?" Kise butted in.

Akane loured at Kise then turned her back and decided to head home. Yet again, she was intercepted by _her_. Riko was adamant that Akane was not going to leave soon – she intended to keep her from the beginning.

"Senpai is going to stay here with us!" Riko announced proudly – the false statement.

Thanks to the mendacious declaration, the atmosphere around Akane changed – she gave a menacing glare to Riko. Akane collared[1] her and pulled her to a corner.

"Hey, Kurokocchi, who was that? I think I've seen her before…" Kise tried recollecting scraps of memories.

"Akane Ito, if I'm not wrong." Midorima said whilst adjusting his glasses.

"Aaa! Midorimacchi, you know her?"

"No." With that stern reply he returned back to his room followed by Takao.

"She's my senpai… you probably saw her at the audience seat cheering for us." Kuroko replied monotonously.

* * *

><p>Akane was livid even though she should not be – to fuss over such insignificant hitch, such silly, inane complications was just laughable. She was mortified to realize that she was clouded by senseless wrath and was acting so irrational, she felt foolish, immature.<p>

"Riko-chan, I'll stay here but you _must_ accommodate me" Akane eventually voiced out, hoping to appease her.

_Was that okay?_

"Really?! Thank you senpai, I owe you~ I was the only girl staying there, I was worried."

_So that was your initial objective._

"But why were you guys here?"

"It was a treat for everyone as they won the Winter Cup but we're on a budget..."

No surprise, Seirin High budget was extremely strict partly due to Kenji Takeda, the advisor who took control of their finance presumably because of their spendthrift nature. Kagami especially, profligate the amount of money Riko distributed, on food. He was a total softie for food – he has a stomach of an elephant. To resolve this undisciplined behaviour, Kenji took charge – to make them more provident.

Whilst walking back to join the group, Kise was _still _blathering enthusiastically with an idiotic grin plastered on his handsome face. He indeed was attractive, no doubt one of the most ravishing male Akane have ever seen. However, he was certainly talking too much somewhat, entertaining himself.

Suddenly, Kise waved towards Akane's direction but was simply overlooked by Akane.

_What's wrong with him, seriously._

Leaving him completely rejected and disconsolate, Kise looked at Kuroko for consolation but Kuroko had his back facing him – Kuroko was talking to Akane. Yukio just stood there and sighed – _he is hopeless._

_"_Senpai, it's nice to have you here, it'll be more reassuring..." Kuroko said after learning that Akane was staying with them.

"Hai..."

"Hey! Kuroko, we're also your senpai!" Riko and the other disgruntled senpai was taken aback.

"But senpai aren't you busy for college? " Kagami asked curiously.

"Obviously" The sharp reply confounded Kagami.

It was close to the end of the year, meaning to Akane was the last for her in Seirin High. Admission to a _fine _college is no easy task – you have to endeavour. Advancing to a different school from your dear friends was naturally disheartening.

_No wonder Kuroko was glum earlier..._

_"_Akanecchi you're going to college _too_? Kise overheard their conversation and caused Akane to look at him.

_I haven't even got accepted to college yet and Akanecchi?_

_"_My senpai is also going to college!" Pulling Yukio closer to Akane and not giving a chance for her to answer.

_Honestly, what the bloody hell is wrong with him? He talks too much._

Shifting her attention to Yukio.

_Is he friends with that handsome weirdo? It must be tough..._

Contemplating Yukio from head to toe so _immensely,_ she failed to notice the flushing teen in front of her. It was evidently an undeniable true fact that Yukio Kasamatsu, is pathetic when it comes to girl, especially to this particular girl whom is staring so intensively at him – he was at lost.

_Ahh...How rude of me, where is my manner..._

"Hello, My name is Akane Ito, nice to meet you" Akane hastily introduced with much effort of civility.

"Y-y-es-s! Yukio Kasamatsu, It's m-!" Yukio jumbled up his words but was cut short by a particular man.

"Eehm!" An old man cleared his throat – displeased.

"Could you blithering imbeciles step aside!"

Apparently, the group of teens were idling around the inn entrance for a lengthy amount of time and was obstructing this specific hot-headed old man with notable beard. More unfortunately, was the fact that that he was the inn's owner.

"I'll kick you out if ya' don't move you young whippersnapper!" the owner grumbled.

"I'm so sorry for our inappropriate behaviour sir." Akane swiftly approached and apologized sincerely to him.

Out of the blue, the old man got all fidgety and was flushing furiously, hands clasped together, face full of contentment – he was all smitten.

"No no, if it's for you young lady I wouldn't mind~ If you need anything you can call me~ " The old man answered with glee. With that he walked pass them filled with joy.

"Oi Oi oi, is he a pedophile?" Kagami stated.

"_WOAH!_ Akanecchi you're so cool~" Kise commented staring at Akane admiringly.

* * *

><p><strong> Collared[1] ;Approach someone in order to talk to them. <strong>


	3. Peeping Tom

**_Author's_ Note: **

**Some words are exaggerated to imply emotion but not too loaded.**

**Italics is used for thoughts and stressing on certain words. I must emphasize that this is just a draft.**

** Nonetheless, enjoy.**

**English(British) **

* * *

><p>Eventually everybody decided to return back to their specific designated room, Akane there, was rather restive, pausing to realize that it was virtually a comical idea for her to stay here with the lack of <em>garments<em> – just _proper_ stupid, how side-splitting it was indeed.

However, what she was unaware of was the fact that Riko already did the necessaries in advanced because she was uncompromisingly, ardently confident that Akane would be spending the holiday with Seirin High, she was prepared.

It wasn't even a major coup like attaining championship for Winter Cup, but having Akane here truly inspirited them partly because they needed a proper cook.

Arriving to their room, Akane hastily welcomed herself in and planted herself on the tatami floor, lying prostrate. She was shattered to even bother, she was done for the day.

_I want to sleep…_

"Akane-senpai, what are you doing? We have to go to the onsen and grab dinner, did you forgot?!" Riko complaint whilst, keeping Akane awake with effort.

_Onsen, Food?_

After some pondering to the question, it'll be an understatement to say that relishing the satisfaction of onsen and food is not undeniably enticing. Onsen is best to be visited during the winter as a matter of fact and embracing the pleasant warm water during the _icy-cold _winter month was indeed pleasurable and to reckon food too was definitely a plus – it was evidently a boundless delight.

Akane contradicted her initial statement and decided with the latter one.

_Sounds like an idea._

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>This is paradise.<em>

Akane body wrapped with towel, dipped into the warm water. Her short, black hair floated on the surface of the water as she submerged herself deeper – embracing the most out of the warmth caused her to let out a satisfying hum.

"See senpai, it's the right choice that you stayed here~" Riko smile triumphantly.

"Hai hai..."

It's been _forever _since she could unwind herself, with all concerns focused on admittance to college and Seirin basketball club's well-being, everyday was routinely nerve-racking. Finally, with this golden opportunity, she could brush off the oppressiveness on her shoulders.

That lead her in musing on Yukio Kasamatsu. They were similar in age and he even partook the Winter Cup.

_How did he do it?_

"Shhh... They'll hear us..." Akane ears perked up.

Peeping, certainly is a habitual behaviour in most male. Theoretically speaking, the sight of a nude member of a fair sex will prompt wave of excitement, a certain arousal, the lust that male so desire – patently, males love it. However, _discreetly _peeping was just utterly revolting, simply loathsome, to peek without consent was like smelling noisome vapours from the smouldering waste – truly nauseating.

_How sly..._

_"_Riko-chan, do you hear something?" Akane said with suggestive tone and gestures.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Hiroshi Fukuda and Koki Furihata was indeed attempting to peek on the two female.<p>

"Are you sure you're going to do it?" Kagami said gaining their attention.

"What do you mean? This is normal, it's call enjoying youth!" Hiroshi pridefully replied.

"Ohh! Akane-senpai has nice b-"

"Hiroshi-kun..."

"Ahh! Kuroko don't scare me like that!" Hiroshi jumped up.

"Sorry..."

"Shhh... They'll hear us..." Furihata hushed them.

Hiroshi and Furihata was currently peeping through an unnatural crack on the partition with the size of a baby fist. Humourously, was how the gap was yet to be reconditioned and also it somewhat looked like a purposefully done damage – remarkably convenient it was, for peeking Tom's.

"What are you doing Hiroshi-kun." Riko said contemptuously while manifesting herself from the _peephole _obviously looking pissed.

"S-s-se-enp-aii!" Hiroshi and Furihata stuttered, aghast by her unanticipated appearance – utterly petrified.

"Riko-chan don't get so angry, they didn't even try hard enough to peek on us, they were completely caught off guard!"

Looking through the hole, Akane gave an assuring smile that was _supposed_ to show that the situation had no discernible effect to her. Unfortunately, her eyes told a distinct different story that unnerved their spirit.

_I'm out of_ here.

"Let's go Riko-chan, I reckon dinner needs some help making."

"Hai!" Riko tread on the heels of Akane obediently.

_Riko making dinner?!_ [1]

Now everybody was truly terrified.

_I hope they learnt their lesson._

* * *

><p>Truth to be said, no one, flesh and blood would be foolish enough to allow Riko to cook your dinner – Akane surely wasn't going to allow it, never had she ever considered Riko preparing her meal. Her concoctions was rather unconventional, exceptionally horrendous. One cannot abide a loose bowel and debilitating stomach pain after consumption of her <em>concoctions<em>. Frankly, she clearly had no talent in cooking even her fundamentals of cookery was messed up.

Luckily, Kaijo High gladly volunteered to cook for everybody which includes Midorima and Takao as a return for the great game they played during Winter High.

Walking towards the kitchen, Akane was welcomed by a strong scent of burnt food.

_It can't be._

As not predicted, Kaijo High was certainly having a difficulty, it was so close to disaster in the kitchen in fact – the burnt food still smouldered, smoke was spreading throughout the kitchen it was like a sauna. Akane quickly opened the window to let the room ventilate. Someone else spoke up before she could.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yukio scolded Kise furiously without forgetting forcefully booting on Kise's back.

"I'm sorry Kasamatsu-senpai~" Kise gave a unrepentant smile.

"Eehm!" Akane cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Akanecchi~!" Kise suddenly ran towards her and hugged her which caught her slightly off guard.

_Too tight!_

Thankfully, Yukio grabbed kise by the collar pulling him away from Akane rather aggressively and gave him another earful.

_Phew, I almost lost myself there._

_"_S-So-ry about that" Yukio said shyly whilst avoiding looking at her.

_Odd..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>[1] - Hiroshi, Furihata, Kagami and Kuroko thoughts.<em>**

**That's it for today, do look out tomorrow for a new chapter.**


	4. Preview

_**Author's note:**_

**Some words are exaggerated to imply emotion but not too loaded.**

**Italics is used for thoughts and stressing on certain words. I must emphasize that this is just a _draft_.**

**English(British)**

**This will be the Short ver./Preview of Chapter 4.**

**I hope you enjoy my work.**

* * *

><p>In a calculated demonstration of magnanimity, Akane offered to prepare dinner with only minimal quantity of ingredient left – a good deal of ingredients were fierily burnt off, with appreciation of Kise Ryota.<p>

The fact was clear, Akane verily is an exceptional cook, unlike some certain inept that should simply shy away from developing interest in this particular skill – if imagined, that would be rather preposterous. It would be inevitably ludicrous, completely staggering if they could actually cook a proper meal. Nonetheless, Riko and all of Kaijo High basketball club member make dreadful chefs.

Thanks to Akane, everybody had a decent nosh-up that allowed them to nosh to their heart content.

"Mmm… It's delicious! Akanecchi~" Kise admitted pleasingly whilst stuffing his mouth similarly to a vacuum cleaner ingurgitating a vast, continuous rush of food.

"Thank you…" Akane mumbled.

"Woah! It's really good! Much better than Riko-senpai!" Kagami said whilst eating with similar fashion from Kise.

By now, Riko was apoplectic with irritation, visible veins were popping out, aura around her was changing – with a dark ambience surrounding her. In fact, it was actually comparable to ominous dark clouds, which certainly wasn't a good sign at all.

"Kagami! Shhh!" Junpei Hyuga immediately hushed Kagami and quickly went over to pacify incensed Riko.

Akane silently eating her food suddenly had an intuition, a hunch that someone was staring at her. Feeling suspicious, she looked up and quickly scour through the room, however to her dismay, everyone was minding their own business, and no one was looking at her.

_That's weird…_

"Senpai… are you okay?"

"K-k-uroko!" Akane stutter.

"I'm fine..."

_Can he stop doing that..._

Despite their amity, Akane still can't properly act towards his unexpected emergence – it's certainly was not because she was unobservant, as matter of fact, she was always on surveillance. The problem was primarily due to Kuroko's imperceptive movements and isolated personality that caught no ones awareness – that's probably how he procured his title as '_Phantom Sixth Player' _during his stay in Teiko Junior High. Regardless, discerning his whereabouts is undoubtedly an utter hassle.

"Eehm!" an awfully familiar voice deliberately cleared his throat.

"Eeek! Pedo is here!" Kagami said.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN YOU BLITHERING PILLOCKS!" The owner roared – hot under the collar._  
><em>

_Oh no!_

The kitchen was in a topsy-turvy condition, a very catastrophic state indeed – saucepans and pots were all in a filthily unsightly state, surface of it were crust of burnt food which was left unwashed – not very commendable worthy.

Instantly,not wanting to associate herself in the current situation, she turned her faced away. Naturally, she would have took initiative to assuage the angry old man, considering that she was possibly the eldest in the room. But, she loathe cumbersome trouble similar to this utter gibberish – it was too overwhelmingly troublesome for her to bother and dealing with that pedophile was simple a nope – how remarkably matured she was.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?!"

"We're so sorry for what we've done! _We_ promise to clean it up soon!" Yukio stood up and replied reassuringly.

"You better do..." The old man said after some thinking and walked away.

_That was fast, but **WE**?! _

_"_Pardon me but _we_?" Akane immediately walked over to Yukio and looked at him questioningly.

At this point, Akane might sound incredulously inconsiderate and self-centred having this acrimonious dispute about why she is included in cleaning duties – absolutely silly.

"I agree, why are we included? " Midorima questioned.

"Why not Midorimacchi~?" Kise whined which only cause Midorima to ignore him.

_Still, _Akane staring at him intensively waiting for Yukio's answer, unfortunately there was no respond.

_What's wrong with him? He was so loud a moment ago._

_Sigh..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extra note :<em> Please welcome the guy with the British flair, Sir (Ojisan) Pedophile **

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN YOU BLITHERING PILLOCKS!"**

**This will be all for today.**

**Please do review on this story, I sincerely will appreciate it.**


	5. Meek

_**遂に!**_

_**Back with a new chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Finally succeeding the dreadful scouring of the calcined remains on the stove, Akane eyed on languid Kise — with empirical consideration without compromising, she acquired a profound ire for Kise's impudent and uncooperative behaviour. Substantially due to his lack of assistance regarding to cleaning the kitchen. Incitement of lacerating him was imminent — Kise was certainly too lax, not to mention that he was the one that made everything go pear-shaped.<p>

_This boy_

To her chagrin, she's not much of a truculent person but the thought of smothering him was not a bad notion to have.

"A-akane-senpai, why are you smiling like that?" As if disconcerted by her unforeseen conniving grin that speaks of brutality, Kagami took a step back away from her.

"Eh?" She frowned at Kagami not apprehending the anxious demeanour he was putting on and what he just said.

_Was I smiling?_

Slowly, Kagami hesitantly inched away from his intimidating senpai, undoubtedly unnerving his own overwhelming persona. It's humiliating to say but his pride was making it's way succumbing to her.

It's just like before, their first encounter — a deplorable encounter indeed, a painful encounter that could left a dent on her cranium, fortunately there wasn't any indentation but the sting might have left an abhorrent impression towards him. Inevitably was the lour presented to him. Recalling that incident only filled him with indefinite contrition and that the fact first impression is truly critical.

Who knew how painful a basketball could be.

_Is he okay...?_

"It's nothing...hahaha..." Trying his best to laugh it off as a gesture of conciliation and hoping for her to overlook the situation.

"If that is so"

Kagami internally sighed; the sign that she wasn't going to press him solaced him. With that, he assimilate another mandatory cognizance that Akane is analogous to a sweet but sub rosa possessing a sadistic disposition heroine and imbibing this knowledge provide Kagami to always choose the right timing before _approaching_ her, to not precipitate her from doing before.

Drawing himself irresolute closer to Akane, timorously attempting to broach up a indispensable hitch that is significant to prospective adverse lookout. Not that Yukio will be perturbed by her detached response, instead more concern when she'll stare at him deeply with her physiognomy comparable to a sweet course serving Charlotte and an accompaniment of profiterole, Puits d'amour and a cup of fine English tea — simply satiating him with utter adoration.

"I-ito-san, there's something important I need to tell y-you"

"Yes?"

In regards of discomfiture, his fight-or-flight response spontaneously triggered off, adrenaline goes untrammelled like an unfettered wildfire, vasodilation was causing his blood to flow to his cheek. He's at the state of being fevered. Breathing and heart rate is escalating in unbridled embarrassment. In anyway, looking at her was highly infeasible.

Ruddy complexion and tremulous countenance adorned on his usual flinty physiognomy was rather unsettling, a very unusual façade indeed. However not too unexpected for Akane, considering how he behaved when they first met.

"What's the thing you needed to tell me?" Still waiting rather patiently for a complete elaboration to his last-mentioned statement.

"O-oh-h! You s-ee my fri-end Moriyama we-ent into your room earlier on..."

_WHAT?!_

Certainly, there's nothing eminently compulsive or terribly fascinating in a bints room, barring undergarments and items worth privacy, there's just nothing. Unless, he's a sycophant seeking oodles of benefits. Much to her annoyance, precisely, almost instantaneously, Moriyama gingerly entered the kitchen as if he did nothing weirdly peccadillo or anything libidinous.


End file.
